Terra Returns
by Gameblaster12
Summary: This starts five months after they get married and then skips to ten months later. The song One Sweet Day will be in here. Sequal to Haunting us
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Great news

It has been five months after Beast Boy and Ravens wedding and things for Raven are starting to get a little nuts for her and her husband. Raven went into her room which is now their room and found Beast Boy asleep on the bed. Usually, Raven would have let him sleep but today she had a special reason to wake him up. "Hey, Beast Boy, sweetie, wake up, we need to talk." After spending ten minutes trying to wake him up he finally gave up and sat up. "Beast Boy, we need to talk about something." She said happily with a small smile on her face.

This confused Beast Boy but never the less was happy to see her smiling. "You're surely happy today. Hey what time is it anyway?" He said as he tiredly sat up and looked at the clock. Noticing that it was ten o'clock he stood up and got ready to change but was stopped by Raven. "So what did you want to talk about?"

She then started to blush a little and became nervous though she couldn't tell if it was just nerves or something else but she was able to keep her composure. "Well, it's…I know" she said stumbling over her words. Beast Boy just sat there waiting for her to finally say something and to help he put her hand in his for comfort. All she was able to do is smile and silently say thank you. "Honey, I am pregnant." This shocked Beast Boy to say the least but it also put a great big smile on his face. After getting over the shock, he gave her a kiss that seemed like an eternity.

The next ten months came and went and the happy couple had their first child named Tela. She was 8in. and 4ounces. She has violet hair and eyes and a light skin color. She looks very much like her mother but is as noisy as her father. She isn't old enough to know if she has a fang like her father yet or not.

The next day Raven disappeared and Beast Boy couldn't find her anywhere. "Raven, Raven, Where did she head off to this time?" After looking around for a while he ran into Robin. "Hey Robin, have you seen my wife anywhere? She always disappears on me."

Robin just let out a small laugh. "Yeah, actually no, but she said that she was heading to the store for more diapers. She should be back any minute now." Just then the door swung open to reveal Raven with both hands with two big boxes of diapers in them. "See, now what did I say." Robin said bragging that he called it right then got a look from Beast Boy and ran off.

"Well speak of the…never mind." He decided not to finish the sentence knowing that he may be thrown out the window for saying devil. Then he changed the subject to something that wouldn't get him in trouble. "Hey, you need help with that beautiful." She just rolled her eyes and nodded as he took the diapers away from her. "You enjoy leaving without telling me, don't you?" All she did was smile and shook her head. "Then why don't you tell me or at least tell me where you're going. You know I worry about you since there is someone trying to kill you."

Raven smiled at the concern her husband had for her and is happy to know that he will always be there for her. "I know I should tell you, it's just that I left this morning when I usually do and didn't want to wake you up."

"Next time, at the least, leave me a note or something." Then he gave her a kiss and started to walk off then realized he forgot to tell her something. "I almost forgot to tell you something that I know you'll like." He said smiling from ear to ear. "You have to guess though."

"You do know I can and will throw you out the window." She said with a smirk on her face. "Now what is the good news?" She said getting excited to hear what he has to say.

"You enjoy ruining my fun, don't you?" He said sadly, all Raven did was nod her head in agreement. "I got a job as a pet doctor."

Raven looked in shock as he said that and ran over to hug and kiss him as a congratulations which made Beast Boy drop the diapers but neither really cared. "That is so great to hear that you got a job. You have never made me so pleased. You actually got something other than a videogame." Raven said teasingly. "So, honey, when do you start working?" Hoping that he would start soon enough to help pay with the next time they decide to go out and buy something.

"I start on Monday but I am worried that something bad will happen, such as an attack on your life or something." He said worried that his wife would be attacked while he was at work made him very uncomfortable about working at all. "I am just worried for you and the fact that we have a daughter makes it hard to want to work. I mean, who knows what could happen to either one of you."

Raven looked at her husband with gratitude for worrying about their family so much but also worried that he wouldn't be able to focus at work if he is always focused on them. "Don't worry so much Beast Boy, we will be fine." He trusted that they would be fine with him at work but it didn't calm him down any and Raven noticed this. "If anything happens, we will call you and besides, the titans are here." Those words helped calm his nerves a little but he was still worried.

"Ok Raven, I won't worry so much. There happy." Of course she wasn't happy because she knew that he would worry but at least he would try not to worry. She just wanted to hear him say that he would try, so she gave him an angry glare. "I will try not to anyway." After he got a look from her, he changed his words around to make her happy. Then Starfire walked in with Tela who was asleep but now laughing from Starfire blowing on her stomach. "Hey baby girl, how is daddy's little girl huh?" He then grabbed Tela from Starfire and started playing peek-a-boo with her. Raven just stared at them and thought to herself of how good a dad Beast Boy is. A least she could rest easy knowing that no one will ever hurt their little girl. She sat down next to her husband on the couch and started playing with her as well. It didn't last long since, like all people do, Tela got hungry and had to be fed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The discussion

That afternoon, Raven remembered the picnic that they are supposed to go on so she went to remind her husband. "Beast Boy, where are you?" She then saw him playing videogames with Cyborg. Noticing this, Raven silently walked up to him and covered his eyes which caused him to lose to Cyborg. Beast Boy started getting angry since he knew he had lost from Cyborgs victory cheer so Raven said something to calm him down. "Hey cutie, guess who."

Beast Boys eyes (that were currently blinded by hands) lit up and he forgot about the game completely. "Raven, why didn't you just say something instead of blinding me?" He asked curiously and slightly frustrated. Though he didn't stay frustrated for very long though. "So Raven, what did you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk to you alone." Cyborg got the hint and left the room so the couple could talk. "I wanted to remind you about our picnic tomorrow. I was hoping that it's still on for tomorrow." Seeing the look in her husbands' eyes made her worry that the picnic wasn't going to happen.

"Uh, Raven; I can't, you see, I have to work from six thirty in the morning tomorrow till two that afternoon than I have a meeting from two thirty to seven that night " Starting to get nervous and seeing the disappointment in her eyes, he quickly said something else. "but if you want me to I can ask to reschedule the meeting tomorrow." Knowing that he may not keep his job very long by rescheduling the meeting on the first day of his job.

"No Beast Boy, you may loose your job before you even get started." Though not happy that he may lose his job, she secretly wished he would try to reschedule.

"Look Raven, you know I really want to go on this picnic with you and though I may lose my job I am willing to try than not try and not know if I could have rescheduled and not lose my job. I also know that the chances of me losing it are very possible I will still risk it if you want me to." Beast Boy said trying to make his wife feel like he cares more about her than some job that he hasn't even started yet. Then a question came up that he just had to ask. "If I haven't started yet, then I can't technically lose my job, right." This was a good question because Raven didn't even know the answer.

"I don't know Beast Boy, but I don't really want you to take a risk like that. I do want you to reschedule but if it puts your job that you haven't started yet at risk, then don't even think about it." She now felt like she should have just said yes to rescheduling the meeting. "You think you could start later than Monday?" Hoping that he would say yes she smiled which quickly faded as he shook his head. "Well why not?" she asked starting to cry now as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"They need someone tomorrow and if I don't agree to work tomorrow then I don't get the job. I am not sure why but that is how it is. I'm sorry Raven, I just can't." Feeling bad that he can't start on another day he had to say something else before Raven flooded the room with tears as she was now crying hard. "How about we go take our picnic Tuesday and I will take you out to dinner tomorrow night when I get back from my meeting. What do you say; will that make up for tomorrow?" He asked hoping that it would stop her crying and to his relief she stopped.

"I guess that will do, but I still don't like your boss very much." She knew that it was wrong to dislike his boss before she even met him, but it wasn't fair. "That's selfish of me to dislike your boss just because you have a meeting tomorrow. I am sorry."

"It's ok Raven, but he really is a good guy though. He is just so short on people right now that he needs to know and figure things out right now. On the one hand, it may not be a very long meeting but on the other hand, it could be a very long meeting. I know, I know, that isn't helping, I am sorry." He knew he said something wrong and apologized for it. "I will talk to my boss tomorrow and ask him how long he thinks the meeting will be. After he gives me an idea, I will call and tell you." He said trying to cheer her up and thankfully it did.

"Thanks sweetie, I appreciate it." Getting curious, she had one last question to ask. "Do you know what you will be talking about at the meeting? I know I shouldn't pry but I really am curious."

"It's ok Raven. We may talk about wages, we may even be asked multiple questions, I am not totally sure." He said feeling bad that he couldn't answer her question. "Sorry I can't really answer that question but my boss never said what we would talk about at the meeting.

"That's ok Beast Boy, I understand though it would be nice to know so that you could be a little bit more prepared for it. "Raven said getting slightly angry but quickly calmed down.

"You have become really good at controlling your emotions. I know that after your father died that you got better control but now you're really good at it. Now he was just trying to flatter her which didn't work as well as he had hoped.

"Ok mister flatters his wife, what do you want?" Usually he would flatter her to get something he wanted so she assumed he wants something.

"I don't want anything, honest." He said defending himself. "Can't I just flatter my wife?" He really didn't want anything but to make her feel better.

"Usually you want something so what do you think my reaction would be?" She asked truthfully. She really did think that he wanted something from her but didn't feel bad that she thought that.

"Ok, so there is one thing but it's for you." Beast Boy admitted

"Ok, so want is it you want for me, and how much will it cost." Beast Boy then gave her a sad look that made Raven wish she hadn't said anything about cost. "Sorry Beast Boy but I would like to know what it is you want for me."

"It's ok Raven, I know you have every reason to ask how much it would cost since usually I do spend money on someone. Anyway, what I want for you is to make you feel better, that's all." Raven then gave him a big smile after hearing that. "I knew that would make you feel better, now lets get to bed, it's getting late." Then they both headed to bed after spending many hours talking. "Goodnight Raven."

"Goodnight Beast Boy." Then they fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Terra's Appearance

Underground where Slades' lair used to be is now the home to a girl that destroyed it. That girls name is Terra and she now lives alone. She did some bad things that she doesn't think anyone would forgive her for. She had once tried to kill the titans and almost succeeded in doing so. To add to almost destroying the titans, she had also helped to take over the city above. Then when the time came, she had the choice to destroy the titans for good or turn on the one that controlled her. So she turned on him and that man is known as Slade. Terra killed him and destroyed his lair and in the processed she saved the titans and turned herself into stone. Now she is out and roaming the city but never bothers to look at the tower she was once welcomed into. Today however, she is sitting right where she used to be a stone statue. All she does is think to herself and practice using her powers but can't do much of anything to powerful for she might cause the magma to rise again which is the reason that she was turned to stone. Today she would like to go to the titans to see if she could be one again now that she has chosen a side to be on permanently. 'Today I go to the tower; I just hope that they will accept me.' So she ran out of her little thinking and small training area and toward titans tower.

**Back at the tower**

Earlier that morning around five thirty was a green man getting dressed for work. The first thing he did was grab his suit then he ran down to the kitchen to eat before he leaves and to make himself a lunch. After that he went back to his room (Which was just Ravens room before they got married) and picked up a piece of paper to right a note to his wife saying:

Dear Raven,

It is now six o'clock and I have to go to work. Remember that you will not see me all day or at least most of the day anyway. I would like to say more but I have to go. Say goodbye to Tela for me.

Love your husband,

Beast Boy

P.S. I will only be gone for this long for meetings only.

Then he left for his long day at work after kissing his wife on the cheek. A few hours later, Raven woke up and found the letter lying on the dresser on top of her meditation mirror. She sighed and left the room to head to the baby's room (which was Beast Boys room) to find her sleeping peacefully. She left the room with a small smile on her face and headed to the kitchen for some tea that she couldn't drink while she was pregnant. Raven started drinking a little more tea than usual after Tela was born. Once she got to the kitchen, she ran into Robin. "Sorry Raven, you ok?" He asked seeing a sad smile on her face.

"No Robin, not really, I don't get to see Beast Boy at all today." She felt kind of silly for not being ok with Beast Boy being gone all day but she hasn't been away from him for this long before. "That's pretty silly to be sad over that, huh?"

"No Raven, it isn't silly. You are rarely away from Beast Boy for this long. Come to think of it, you two" Seeing that he was about to say something wrong from the look he was being given he changed his mind on saying what he was going to say. "Never mind Raven, just take all the time you need today to get used to this. At least he said goodbye right?"

"Robin, I know you're trying to help but please don't, not right now anyway. Thanks anyway and yeah he left a note and knowing that does make me feel better. On the one hand it today can't get any worse." Right after she finished that sentence a red light started flashing and the alarm went off. "Of course the alarm would go off, so should have seen that coming." All the titans in the tower ran into the common room. All the titans looked up at the screen and saw the one thing that made Ravens day that much worse, it was Slade. "Good thing we got that upgrade so that we can see the person doing the crimes not to mention that it still tells us where they are. Ok, lets go get this over with." Raven said ready for this day to be over with.

"No you don't Raven; you are staying here to make sure that Tela will be ok." Then crying was heard from the baby's room. "You're staying to take care of your daughter, got it."

"Yeah, I will just sit here with Tela and watch you fight Slade with two titans missing. See you later." Then she walked into the Tela's room as the others left. Raven walked out with Tela in her arms and sat down on the couch. "You're hungry, huh Tela?" So Raven started to feed her daughter and since there is nobody in the tower other than her, she didn't bother to cover up. Then she looked up at the big screen and found that the titans had just arrived.

Robin had pulled out four Bird-a-rangs and threw them at Slade who dodged them with ease but then got hit in the arm by one of Starfires bolts. Slade jumped up and grabbed Starfire by the legs and slammed her to the ground just as he was hit by Robin and Cyborgs sonic boom making him fly into a building causing dust to form keeping the titans from seeing. By this time Starfire had caught up to them and was ready to blast away at Slade. Not being able to see anything the titans didn't expect Slade as he jumped from the smoke and hit Robin right in the head knocking him out. Starfire and Cyborg immediately went into action and attacked Slade with everything they had but they missed Slade and he got to both of them and knocked them both out with a single blow. Slade walked up to them and went in for the final blow when a giant boulder came flying at him knocking him away from the titans.

Raven had grabbed some water earlier to have something to drink seeing as her mouth was getting dry. When she saw the boulder hit Slade she instantly spit the water out of her mouth knowing that the only person that could do that was Terra.

Slade looked up in surprise after recovering from the blow and then charged at her and missed her completely. Then they started talking but Raven couldn't hear as there was no sound. Ten minutes later they went back to fighting. Terra threw three big boulders at Slade. He dodged two of the boulders but was knocked out by the third. Then the cops showed and took him away as Terra picked up the still knocked out titans with a boulder and headed for the tower. Ten minutes later Terra came in through the door of the tower and walked to the couch to set the titans down. "Hey Raven, miss me?"

**A/N: Please review, thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Talk with Terra

"T-Te-Terra, you're here but how did you get out of your stone prison?" Raven asked shocked to even see Terra again.

"I don't know, one second I'm a stone, the next I am here again. All I remember is Slade being burned in the lava then nothing." Terra said sincerely and truthfully.

"So Terra, Why did you help defeat Slade?" Raven asked

"I killed him to say sorry for betraying you five and to help save Beast Boy." Terra saw Raven cringe at hearing that though she didn't know why she inwardly smiled. "How did Slade survive?" As Raven was about to say something the three titans started waking up.

"Ugh- where are we and what the, Terra?" All three of the titans said as they woke up from being knocked out. "Terra, what are you doing here and how are you here?" Robin asked

Terra was now getting annoyed with all the questions and her not getting her answers but she quickly calmed down. "I am here because I saved all three of you from becoming chopped titans. After you three got knocked out Slade went to go and kill you but I stepped in and ruined his plan and sent him to jail. After he was taken away I picked you three up and brought you here. As for how I am here, I haven't a clue. Now Raven as for my question, how in the world did Slade survive? She asked getting impatient though nobody really noticed.

Robin spoke up to answer that question. "You see, Slade was saved by a demon and no Terra, it wasn't Raven." Robin said making sure that a fight didn't start between the two girls.

"Oh, hey, where is Beast Boy? I can't wait to see him again since after the fight the fight with Slade." She asked not being able to wait to see him again but also wondering why he hadn't come to see her yet.

"Terra, he is at work, he is a pet doctor. He actually got a job."

This shocked Terra a little even though she didn't know much about any of the titans; even she knew that Beast Boy wasn't one to actually get a job. The shock quickly disappeared though. "That is so cool; it's about time he got a job. You think he still likes me?"

Raven is almost afraid to say no but then why would she ask if she knew that there was a good chance of him not actually liking her. So she decided to let her down gently. She just hopes that she doesn't go crazy by hearing that he doesn't like her anymore. "Hey, Terra I don't think so."

Terra was shocked by this and everyone noticed this. "What, why not?" Terra asked in a whinny voice.

"Well Terra" But before Raven could answer her question Beast Boy walked in.

"Terra, is that really you?" Beast Boy asked more shocked than any of the other titans were.

"Beast Boy! It's so good to see you again." He gave Raven an apologetic look as Terra ran up to him and hugged him. Raven said quietly that it was ok. Beast Boy gave out a small quiet sigh of relief that his wife wasn't going to kill him.

"Yeah Terra, it's good to see you to." He said as he pushed her off of him. "So how did you escape your stone prison because Raven tried forever to get you out of that prison of yours." He said curiously wondering how she got out without any help.

"I already told everyone else but I guess I can tell it one more time. To be honest Beast Boy, I really don't know how I got out, it just happened. I do remember something though. I remember you titans and that Slade should be dead but then everyone told me that he was saved by some demon but no one told me who this demon is."

"Ok, so then why did you help kill him in the first place?" Beast Boy asked

"Again, I already told everyone else but I will tell it one more time. The main reason was to save you but the other reason was I wanted you to forgive me, all of you. I forgot to mention that you helped me to understand that he couldn't control me." After Beast Boy heard this something didn't feel right but then he thought that it was just because she doesn't like Raven. He guessed it was just that since every time they got near each other no matter how nice they were to each other they would always get into a fight. "Anything else you want to know Beast Boy."

"Yes, why are you here." He said very harshly and everyone noticed this sudden change.

"Ok, you must have had a long day Beast Boy. Anyway, I am here because Slade attacked them earlier today and they were all knocked out except that Raven wasn't there which confused me." She never even noticed the baby when she walked in earlier that day. "So anyway, everyone was Knocked out and Slade was about to kill them and I came in to save them but enough about why I am here and all that, I was coming here to ask to be on the team again." Four of the titans said yes then they all looked at Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, hello." Terra said as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"No, she can leave and die for all I care. I am going to bed." But before he could walk out the door Robin turned him around and slapped his face which got little reaction from him. "Ouch." He said nonchalantly "Now, if you don't mind I would like to head to bed."

"Not before you apologize to Terra for saying that to her." Robin said angrily

He looked to Terra and saw tears coming out of her eyes but had no sign of even thinking of saying sorry. "I don't think so Robin. I could careless about Terra plus I am tired. Before you say it allow me. Being tired is no excuse Beast Boy now go apologize. Just nod if I am close to being right." He said mockingly. Robin nodded but mostly in shock that he would mock him. "Of course you know my answer, so goodnight everyone. Oh and Terra, if you even think about joining Slade again, I will kill you this time. Goodnight." With that he left to his room leaving everyone in shock.

"Terra, I am so sorry that he said those things to you and believe me he will be punished for it and the fact that he was mocking me." Robin said in all seriousness.

"Robin, why don't you let it go, besides you know Beast Boy would never do that." Raven said trying to defend her husband.

"Maybe you're right Raven but if he does that again then I will punish him for it. Now Terra, you can have your old room. Goodnight everyone." Then everyone left and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I'm late and you're married

That night, Beast Boy woke up at midnight and couldn't fall back to sleep. He tossed and turned which caused Raven to wake up. "Beast Boy, you're awake, what's up?" He just looked at her with sad eyes and let one tear slip down his cheek. Raven gently wiped away the tear. Beast Boy laid his head down on her lap and let more tears fall. "Hey, is this about earlier tonight?" She gently brushed his hair with her hand. "You know you should apologize to Terra." He just nodded his head in agreement. "There is more to this than just what happened tonight, isn't there." Again he just nodded his head and he began to let more tears drop. "So tell me what is bugging you and that's an order not a suggestion." She told him sweetly but firm as well.

"It's just that, how did Terra know about Slade and why could she beat him when three couldn't?"

Raven thought for a minute and then answered his question but first told him something. "You're afraid that she will betray us again huh?" He just nodded his head and she continued. "I don't blame you Beast Boy, she did betray us once before. As for your questions, I think that it was coincidence that she ran into Slade when she did and as for your other question; I think that Slade just trained her to well. You need to remember that she did take us five down the first time we fought her. I admit, I don't think I trust her to much either but I will give her this chance, who am kidding, I hate her too but Robin is the leader and if he says that she is on the team especially when we are out voted, there is nothing we can really do but being mean isn't the answer. We can talk about it later if you want." Beast boy nodded and laid back down on his side of the bed and was finally able to sleep.

The next morning everyone was in the common room watching T.V. except for Beast Boy and Raven. Cyborg was happy that he didn't have to argue with Beast Boy about breakfast which both of them stopped doing more and more. Now Cyborg was lonely being in the kitchen by himself. He was so bored he forgot he was cooking and then smelled something burning as did everyone else in the common room. Cyborg quickly took the food and put it all down the disposal and washed off the pans which caused smoke and the fire alarm to go off. The titans all ran for cover as the sprinklers in the tower went off apparently in every room because two soaked titans came in. Both Raven and Beast Boy came into the room with very angry looks on there faces and were about to attack Cyborg when they heard a crying baby. Both parents ran into the baby's room and picked up their baby and wrapped her up in a nice warm and dry blanket and new clothes after the sprinklers stopped. They then walked into the common room and stared at Cyborg again with angry eyes. "CYBORG!" They both yelled at him. "What in the world were you doing? You know what, forget what you did and let me ask why the heck you weren't paying attention to what it was you were doing!" Raven yelled at him "Beast Boy was up for a while last night and then he woke me up and now we were woken up by you and we are very tired! Now were going back to bed and because you woke up Tela, you are going to take care of her while we sleep, GOT THAT! Then Raven handed Tela to Cyborg and the couple left.

"Remind me to never get distracted again ok guys." Cyborg got nods from everyone. Everyone including Cyborg didn't want breakfast so much anymore. They weren't about to take the chance of waking them up again. They all sat back down on the couch and started watching T.V. again. They tried to anyway. It is hard to watch T.V. when you have a hungry two week year old child to take care of "So does anybody want to help with" But before he could finish everyone had left to their rooms. "Yeah, very funny guys!" Cyborg yelled to everyone. "Looks like it's just you and me Tela." Cyborg heard a noise behind him and he quickly turned around and found Terra standing behind him. "You come to help me Terra?" She just nodded her head and laughed as Tela spit up on Cyborg. "So you're mad at me to huh? That is the last time I get distracted again. So Terra, do you have any ideas on what to give her to eat?"

"Yeah, how about a baby bottle, but that's just a suggestion." She said as a smart remark. "So Ravens married huh? I wonder why she was hiding her from me." She said already knowing the answer to her question.

"I bet she doesn't trust you but I bet you knew that already." He knew she said something to herself about him being stupid or something. "You know, you would think that I would know what I was doing but I don't spend enough time with Tela to really know what to do. Did that sound weird to you or is it just me?"

"It sounded weird alright, so it wasn't just you. So why do you think that Beast Boy hates me so much?" She didn't really care about the baby, so she changed the subject.

"I don't think that he hates you, I just think that he had a rough day yesterday meaning how his plans were ruined and things were just going completely opposite of how he wanted. Just then Beast Boy walked into the room.

"Hey Cyborg, could you leave the room so that I can talk to Terra?" He nodded his head and left the room after giving Tela to Beast Boy. "Terra, I wanted to say sorry about last night and I should never have told you that I could care less if you died and I am sorry." He went over to the couch and sat down with Tela still in his arms. "I bet that the others told you that Raven has a child."

"Actually it was just Cyborg who told me." She quickly corrected him

"Yeah well then he probably also told you that Raven probably doesn't trust you. Of course you would think differently after what had happened last night." Terra nodded in agreement. "I know you are wondering if I still love you but if I am wrong then just tell me now." She nodded her head again telling him that he is correct. "I am sorry to say that I don't love you anymore and to be honest I don't know if I ever really did or not." He said sadly.

"So you used me or something?" She said getting angry

"What, no, I am just saying that it was most likely a crush that just didn't last like a lot crushes, it was just a crush, nothing more." She just lowered her head in defeat. "We could be friends but nothing more than that because, well, I am married." He said hoping that she wouldn't get all jealous and try to hurt him. Luckily she just stood there and waited for him to continue. "If you're wondering who I am married to which I bet you are right." She again just nodded which she seemed to be doing lately. "I am married to Raven, Terra." That is when she got ticked but hid it very well.

"I guess that I am too late then, exactly how long has it been since I was imprisoned?" She asked, again already knowing the answer.

"It has been many years, nine years actually. I am sorry Terra but it just too late for you.

"Fine then I guess I will leave tomorrow then, goodbye Beast Boy, I no longer have any reason to stay then." She walked off before Beast Boy could even say anything.

**A/N: Please continue to review and thank you for the ones that I have got.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated lately but I have been in Arizona and thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 6: The Argument**

Terra left Beast Boy speechless and sad. Beast Boy is now upset with himself for being such a jerk to Terra but instead of chasing her he went to bed. On his way to his bedroom he ran into Robin and then crashed to the floor. When Robin stood up he looked at Beast Boy with a death glare. Beast Boy just looked down at himself and a small but noticeable tear ran down his cheek. Seeing this, Robin relaxed his eyes and gave him a look that said 'What's up with the tears' and then he spoke noticing that he still wasn't being looked at. "Ok Beast Boy, what's up?" He didn't get an answer which mad Robin angry but at the same time he understands that Beast Boy is depressed. "Talk to me Beast Boy" He said gently. "What's up with you? One second you're angry at Terra and now you're crying and I just don't get it."

Beast Boy still didn't raise his head but he did speak. "Look Robin, I don't feel like talking right now, so let's talk tomorrow, ok." Beast Boy then pushed Robin aside gently and continued to his room before Robin could speak leaving him worried. When he got to his room, Raven was there on the bed waiting for him. He just waved to her, grabbed some clothes, and headed back out the door to the bathroom to take a shower. This time on the way to the shower, he bumped into Cyborg and Starfire. This time though, Beast Boy was the only one to get knocked down to the ground. Cyborg started to ask some questions but Beast Boy got up and left before Cyborg could finish his sentence. He walked into the bathroom, locked the door, took off his clothes, and stepped into the shower. Beast Boy then started to think to himself. 'I am such an idiot, how could I be so mean to Terra. Sure I don't trust her but every one else except Raven do, or at least I think they do. Tomorrow, I have to explain everything to the others and Terra, after all, I had no right to talk to Terra the way I did and they deserve an explanation. How do I explain that I don't trust Terra? It can't be that easy, can it? I don't want to chase Terra off again but she still can't be trusted even though she saved our life so I don't see why the others just welcomed her back as if nothing had happened. Terra has to know that we don't trust her without her running off to Slade again and causing havoc. She is planning to leave tomorrow and I should tell her about Tela but then again she should have figured that out by now right, or is she that blind? I would of thought that she would have said something if she knew, oh crap ouch.' He said as he got soap in his eyes. Then Raven went through the wall and into the bathroom.

"Beast Boy, I sensed you having trouble with something when all you did was wave to me in the bedroom earlier so I decided to come check up on you to see if you're all right." All she heard was the word ouch over and over. She then stuck her head into the shower seeing that he had got soap in his eyes, so she covered his eyes with her hand and a blue aura appeared and all the soap ran out his eyes and down his cheeks. "Does that feel better Beast Boy?" She asked with a slight chuckle. "So, what's bugging you Beast Boy?"

He just sighed and said "Raven, What am I supposed say tomorrow about how I treated Terra? Should I tell her about Tela? I am very stressed right now Raven. I don't even know what to say." Now Beast Boy was getting more depressed.

"Tell everyone the truth Beast Boy, especially Terra. She should be told why you acted that way. I think you should tell Terra about Tela and I am sorry you're stressed right now. You do have a good reason to be though. As for your third question, that was a repeat of your first." She tried to cheer him up and relieve some stress but it wasn't working out to well.

"What if I tell Terra and then she runs off to join Slade again? What if she was to try and kill Tela in her sleep while the rest of us are asleep?" Beast Boy just kept asking questions.

Raven then spoke up. "Beast Boy, I couldn't understand question three through how ever many you had after that. Though I hate to admit it, you will have to tell her why, and if she runs off then we will get her before she gets to Slade. You know Terra will figure out that we have Tela either way so we may as well tell her ASAP. Now let's get to bed." Beast Boy was now out of the shower and dressed. They both walked out of the bathroom and headed for their room to sleep. Sleep didn't come easy for Beast Boy. Even after Ravens talk with him, he still had the thoughts in his mind. He had spent three ours up late that night but was eventually able to sleep. After falling asleep he then had a nightmare.

Beast Boy was in his room with Raven and Tela when the alarm went off and all but Raven ran into the common room and saw a black figure. The figure had a cape on and a hood covering his face. The titans ran at him and completely missed every attack they through at this figure. The figure then teleported around to the back of Robin and killed him. Then the figure killed Cyborg and Starfire and knocked out Beast Boy. The figure then disappeared. Beast Boy woke up and heard a baby crying. He ran into his room where Raven and Tela had been but all he found was Tela. Then he wondered where Terra had been and he looked all over the tower. He found Raven on the ground dead and laying next to Terra. Then he awoke covered in sweat and the sun in his eyes. He quickly looked over to where Raven should be and found her gone from her spot on the bed. He looked up at her meditation area and saw her floating there. He didn't know how long he was asleep for and he didn't care as long as Raven was ok. He walked up to Raven and put a hand on her shoulder and she gave a small smile. Beast Boy then went to get ready for today. After getting dressed, Beast Boy ran to the common room to talk to the others. When he got there, he noticed Terra on the couch. Terra turned to look at him and was about to say something when Beast Boy spoke up first. "Titans, we need to talk." Everyone then headed for the couch and sat down. "I have an explanation to give to all of you, especially you Terra. First of all, the reason I acted the way I did toward you was because I don't trust you Terra but that gives me no right to talk to you the way I did. Second of all Terra, you need to know something. You see, I don't know if you have noticed but I do have a child. So you see Terra, I was being protective." After the explanation, Raven walked in with Tela.

Terra looked depressed to hear that but she quickly perked up but not much. "Should of known you would have a child. You are married after all. I guess I will be on my way now." She got up and started to leave.

After Terra said that she was leaving, something snapped and he once again yelled. "Don't you even think about joining Slade again and don't bother to come back!" He then got an angry glare from everyone; even Raven gave him a death glare. Terra then walked out the building.

Raven then yelled at Beast Boy. "I know that I don't trust her Beast Boy but I stood up for you and you go right ahead and yell at her again."

"You wanted to say something to, I just beat you to it." Beast Boy shot back

"Beast Boy!" Robin yelled "How could you do that? I thought you were sorry. Extra training Beast Boy, now go!"

Beast Boy slowly walked up to him and gave him a swift punch to the eye and knocking him to the ground giving Robin the biggest black eye the titans had ever seen. "You're just going to let Terra be a titan after all she did to us? I can't believe you would just trust her like that." With that he went to his room.

Robin quickly got up and yelled to Beast Boy. "We don't trust her Beast Boy!" That made Beast Boy even angrier then before and he ran up and punched Robin right in the nose causing his nose to bleed and him to again fall to the floor.

"You don't trust her and you are going to let her join anyway?" Robin just nodded and said that she deserved a second chance and that he would keep an eye on her. "So you're going to let her join knowing that she could easily betray us again? How stupid could you be Robin? I do have a daughter to protect and a wife, remember or did you forget that detail?" With that he ran to his room and Robin got up to fix his nose and eye.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Alliance**

**A few days earlier before Terra went to titan's tower. **

"Slade!" Terra yelled as she saw what had happened to the titans. "How are you still alive?"

"Ah, Terra, what a surprise. You came to save Beast Boy didn't you?" Slade said in his usual calm tone but with a hint of mock mixed in. "He isn't here if that's why you're here. How I survived is none of your business Terra."

"Let's get this over with then Slade." With that the battle began. Terra was the first to attack. She made a giant boulder and threw it at Slade and he dodged it but barely. Slade came back with a kick to Terra's back and knocked her to the ground. Right before Slade had his chance to attack again Terra went underground. Slade walked around keeping his eyes and ears open so that he wouldn't be snuck up on. He could feel four different movements underground. (By now a citizen had called the police.) All four of the movements started moving upward toward Slade. When he moved out of the way, the movements would follow. As the pillars of rocks came up, Slade was barely able to dodge all of them because the rocks had followed him. After that Slade felt nothing. Then he felt one more movement but this one came to fast for him to dodge and he was thrown into the air and came down with a loud crash.

The police got there a few seconds later and picked up Slade and put him in handcuffs before he could attack and numbed his legs to make them useless for fighting with. Slade was put in the back of the cop car and the engine started up and they started driving off. As the car drove off, Slade looked out the window and saw Terra carry the titans away on rocks. A few minutes later, they arrived at the jail cell and he was thrown in. 'So many pathetic villains in one place, but I hope they don't expect me to stay.' He thought as he tried to kick the bars now that he could move his legs again. He was caught off guard when he got an electrical shock from the cell bars.

A guard nearby saw this and laughed. "Give it up Slade; we have made an upgrade on all the cells here. Did you really think that it would be that easy to escape?" The guard laughed again.

"I am not easily impressed but this is very clever. To bad it won't hold me forever." Slade said as the guard continued to laugh as he walked away. 'I promise you that I will escape.' He thought as he sat down on the ground to think of some way to get out. 'I have a few options, one, I can make a run for it when I am out of this cell. Two, I can get help from someone when it's time for lunch assuming that we get to get out of these cells at lunch.' After thinking about it for a while he finally came up with a solution. 'It looks like I am going to have to get someone on my side. That isn't something I would normally do but I don't really have a choice in the matter. Besides, now I get to try out my new toy. Tomorrow I get two allies and I know exactly who my two lab rats will be.' He laughed as he fell asleep on his cold bed.

The next day Slade woke up to the smell of food being slide underneath the bars of the cell. 'What is this stuff? Now I know I will never return if I have to eat this crap they call food. All well, may as well make the best of it until I escape. I sure hope Terra's having a good time in the tower unless they rejected her. I can't say I can blame them if they did reject. After all, she did betray them all once before.' That day, Slade spent all day thinking of all the fun he will have killing the titans and leaving their bodies to rot. As soon as that happens, he will be free to commit all the crimes he wants and none of the titans anywhere will be able to stop him. 'That would be really sad if every titan had to come after me and that will be so much fun. After a while, all the titans everywhere will be dead and the villains will be free to rule.' Then the lunch bell rang and all of the villains rushed into the cafeteria for food. 'Why rush, it isn't like they have good food anyway.' When Slade got to the cafeteria, he spotted the two that he wanted help from and just his luck, both of them are sitting next to each other. One of them was has a black and white clothes of some sort and the other has a cape, big nose and he is blue. He casually up to them with both his hands behind his back. "Dr. Light and Mumbo, hello." Both the villains looked curiously at him. "I am here to talk to you two."

"What about Slade?" Dr. Light asked wondering why the greatest villain would want to talk to them.

"I want to be free and I know that you two would also like to be free." Slade said as he sat down next to them. He is now whispering to make sure that the guards don't hear him talking about the three of them escaping.

"What's in it for us Slade and why are you asking us." Mumbo asked trying to find out his intentions.

"I can give power to people so what do you think?" Slade said as their faces grew wide but Slade had no intention of actually giving the two power. "I am asking you two because you two are obviously the two most powerful villains here with the exception of me of course. So you two can be much more helpful when escaping, so of course I came to you two. So how would you two like to help get back at the titans for sending you to this rat hole."

"We are now listening." The two said in unison meaning how they weren't listening much before.

"Excellent. You see, I have had a few troubles with apprentices but that is because I haven't been choosing the right ones. You two would do anything to help get rid of the titans right?" Both villains nodded. "Good, how would you two like to be my apprentices?"

"So we get revenge and power to boot?" Mumbo said. Slade nodded drawing them closer into his plan.

"I would like to get revenge on the witch. So Mumbo, what do you say? Should we join him?" Dr. Light asked. Mumbo eagerly nodded.

"Perfect, Mumbo, you can turn yourself invisible, right." Mumbo nodded. "Can you turn others invisible with you?" Slade asked

"I don't know, I can try." Mumbo grabbed onto the two villains and was able turn everyone invisible. Then the villains escaped with no problems and made it all the way to Slades new lair.

**A/N: Please review, thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: To Die or Not to Die

It has been a few days after the villains escaped and Slade has almost finished his inventions. Mumbo and Dr. Light were getting impatient with Slade but knew not to push him. "Mumbo, what do you think Slade could possibly invent that could make us more powerful. I just can't think of anything except maybe a ring or something that improves our power. What do you think Mumbo?" Dr. Light asked. Mumbo just shrugged. Then Slade walked in. "So Slade, I don't mean to nag but when do we get the power you promised?" Dr. Light asked

"Patience Dr. Light, patience, you will get it soon enough." Slade said to keep them clueless about what he really has planned. Slade saw something in the corner of his eye.

Meanwhile…

"I think it's time I prove myself to Beast Boy." Terra said running down the street in the city. It was dark out and she was just running to nowhere special. After running for a while she stopped and thought about where to head to think for a while. Then she knew exactly where to go. She headed for the best place she knew of for dessert. (I don't remember the name of the place) When she got there she ordered her usual pie. 'Now to think of some way to get him to accept and trust me again. I guess the best way would be to spy on Slade and tell the titans what he is planning. Yep, that's what I am going to do.' Then she ran out and headed to Slades lair. She ran for miles and started getting tired and then realized that she had powers and she could fly over their. She criticized herself for forgetting her powers. Once she was outside the lair she overheard them talking about some invention but she didn't hear Slade. A few minutes later she snuck into the lair and hid behind a pillar. Then she heard Slade say something to her. 'It's over for that plan, guess I may as well give up.' She thought to herself.

"Come here you." Slade said to the figure hiding behind the pillar. "Well, well, well, look who it is. Terra, how nice to see you after you sent me to jail. Now what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Hi Slade, If you're going to kill me, then just do it already. I mean nothing to the titans, well, Beast Boy anyway."

Slade smiled at this. "So you will just let me kill you, that easy?" Slade thought for a minute. "Ok, I will be happy to." Slade grabbed her throat and squeezed until she was no longer breathing then thought for a minute. "Ok you two, come with me. We have a surprise for the titans." Slade picked up the body and threw it over his shoulder. As they walked out a figure started following.

All the titans were in the tower watching T.V. except for Raven who was in her room with Beast Boy. She looked at him angrily and sadly. "Beast Boy, what is wrong with you? One second you were apologizing and the next you're telling Terra off, which by the way I did want to do but that's not the point. You hit Robin for telling you to do extra training and then gave him a bloody nose but I think he deserved it. Actually, I gave an inward laugh. I guess I just don't understand why you're going crazy then you apologize then go crazy again." She said trying to figure out her husband.

Beast Boy just sat on the bed trying to figure it out himself because he doesn't know why he was acting that way and then it hit him. It was the nightmare he had that morning. "Raven, I had a nightmare this morning when you were meditating. I think that the person we're looking for is Slade. That's why I snapped at Terra, I just didn't want her to get to Slade and then betray us again. I am so sorry." Then both titans walked out of the room and toward the common room to talk to the others. When Raven walked in nobody gave a glare, just a kind hi and continued what they were doing. Then Beast Boy walked in and everyone but Raven gave him a death glare. "Everyone, I need to talk to you about why I was such a jerk to you earlier, especially you Robin though I don't regret the bloody nose or the black eye. You see, I had a nightmare about us and everyone died except me and I know that it was Slade that killed you all even though I couldn't see his face. Then when Terra left, it triggered my animal instinct and I came at it with harsh comments. Yes, I know that sounds weird but that is how it happened. I just didn't want Terra to go out and betray us again."

Everyone looked at him for a second and then decided to forgive him. Before they could forgive him though, the alarm went off and the cops appeared on the screen saying that there was a disturbance in the park. All the titans quickly forgave him and they all rushed out the door to the T-car and Robin in the R-cycle. The titans hurried down to the park and saw Slade with Mumbo and Dr. Light. "Slade!" Robin yelled "How did you get out of your prison and why are those two with you? The last time I heard, you work alone."

Mumbo and Dr. Light looked at Slade questionably. Slade saw this and quickly said his excuse. "Robin, I needed help getting out of that prison, believe it or not and so I got some help and in return for helping me, I promised power and revenge on you and as an added bonus they get to be free with me." Slade said then turned to his two companions to see if that was acceptable or not. They nodded and turned back to the titans.

"So what is the disturbance, you beat up random people or something?" Slade didn't answer; he just smiled and let out a quiet laugh. "Slade, what are you up to?" Robin asked and yelled at him. "Are you going to answer me or are you just going to stand there smiling?" Robin questioned him.

"Ok, but just because you seem to be in a hurry. This concerns Beast Boy." He said as he looked at Beast Boy and gave him an evil laugh.

Beast Boy started getting mad and asked. "What is so funny Slade?"

"Beast Boy, do you know where Terra is right now?" A frightened look appeared on his face. "That is a very satisfying look."

"Cut the crap and tell me where that traitor is?" Beast Boy yelled

"Oh no Beast Boy, she didn't betray you but you wont ever see her again." This confused the titans. "You see, she came to spy on me so that you would except her into the titans. You see, she tried to spy on me but when I found her, she asked me to do something." He stopped there to irritate them.

"What did she say Slade?" Beast Boy said now ready to attack him.

"She asked me to kill her." He said and now he could tell he was getting on his nerves.

Beast Boy was now ready to cry his eyes out. "Liar, she would never give up just like that."

"Let me tell you what she told me then. She said and I quote, I mean nothing to the titans, well, Beast Boy anyway, close quote. If that's not enough proof for you then here is the proof you need." He said as he threw Terra's body out in front of them. "Have a goodnight." He said as him and his apprentices walked away.

Beast Boy broke down right there. "No, this is all my fault. I should never have told her to leave and to never come back." The titans spent 20 minutes there with Beast Boy and then they all left for home but while they were there, nobody even saw the figure hiding in the dark.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Dark Figure

The villains headed back to the lair and when they got there they sat down and started talking not noticing the figure hiding behind a pillar. "Slade, why did we run instead of attack them when we had the chance?" Dr. Light said angrily.

"Calm down Dr. Light, we will attack when the time is right." Slade said

Then Mumbo started complaining as well. "I agree with Dr. Light, I say we attack when they are at their weakest."

Now Slade was getting irritated with all the complaining but he was able to keep his cool. "They will be expecting us to attack now which means they will be ready for us. Trust me when I say that they aren't at their weakest. We need to wait for them to be at their strongest for them to be at their weakest. We will attack when they aren't expecting us." Then Slade sees something in the corner of his eye and walks to the area that he saw the figure but sees nothing. So they kept talking. "I plan on capturing Tela, Beast Boy's and Raven's daughter. I want to keep her as my own or use her as bait for the titans. Then when they come to get her I will kill her if they come at me but if they leave then I will raise her as my own. The first one that I want dead though is Raven. She is the biggest threat so when we go to attack she will be the first dead." Then Slade saw a figure again and again went to see but saw nothing. "Agreed that Raven is the first to die." The two nodded happily.

In titan's tower, everyone was sad about Terra's death including Raven but Beast Boy was the worst. He kept blaming himself for her death even though everyone would tell him it isn't his fault. "It is all my fault Terra's dead; if I wouldn't have told her to leave then she would still be here." Beast Boy said crying.

Raven spoke up. "Beast Boy, it is not your fault that Terra is dead. You didn't ask Slade to kill her. She did, not you. It wasn't your fault Beast Boy." Raven said trying to get him to listen to her.

"Raven, forget it, we all know that if I wouldn't of told her to leave and never come back, she would still be here." Beast Boy said in his own little pity party.

This time Cyborg spoke up. "Look grass stain, we are all sad that Terra was killed even if she would have betrayed us but you really need to stop blaming yourself for it."

"It is my fault Cyborg, I got Terra killed." Now Raven was getting mad and she slapped him.

Beast Boy wasn't expecting it and almost fell to the ground. "Now shut up Beast Boy and stop blaming yourself! There is nothing that can be done now so just quit." Then Raven left the room crying.

"Dude, grass stain, you have got to quit blaming yourself. Look at what you're doing to Raven."

"I know, but I feel so responsible for her death even though I had no part in her death. Why do I feel so guilty?" Now Beast Boy was crying even harder then before.

"Go talk to Raven Beast Boy." Robin said giving him a order.

Beast Boy looked at Robin and raised his voice at him but didn't yell. "Don't tell me to go talk to someone besides, I was going to anyway." Beast Boy walked out of the room and headed straight for their room. He took his time just out of fear of what Raven might say to him but he went anyway. He got to their room and walked in and quietly started talking to her. "Raven, can we talk about this?" She nodded so he kept talking. "I have been apologizing a lot lately because I am scared for you and our daughters' safety and it scares me to think that I may lose you and our daughter which is why I have been so emotional. I don't want to upset you by any means but it is hard for me. I feel like if I lose you I may not make it with Tela and that I would have to give her up because I wouldn't be able to take care of her. Then when Terra died, I felt responsible and that makes me feel like I can't protect you and our daughter. I am very scared Raven and I don't know what to do."

After this explanation, Raven sat up and started to cuddle with him and saying that she will be fine and that Tela will be fine. "Look Beast Boy, you can easily protect us. Look at it this way; you're an animal, literally." Beast Boy gave a small laugh but not because it was funny, but because that is a joke he would use.

"Thanks Raven, you're the best, now what do you say we go back to the others?" Raven nodded and they both headed out to the others. When they got there, everyone was watch T.V. and eating ice cream. "Hey everyone, we're back and ready to do stuff." Robin looked up at them and smiled as they walked over Beast Boy in front of Raven but still an arms length away when Beast Boy decided to quickly whip around to go get a drink but accidentally slapped Raven causing her to fall to the floor. "Raven, I am so sorry, I so didn't mean to hit you."

Raven let out a laugh. "You seem to be doing a lot of that lately don't you?" She let out a smile and grabbed his hand and sat down on the couch and cuddled up with him. Three hours later and Beast Boy was asleep on Ravens lap and smiling. Outside the window the figure watched them the whole time.

**A/N: Please review and thank you for the reviews. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Figure Revealed

The next morning, Beast Boy had woken up on the couch. He got up and looked around for a minute before realizing that he wasn't in his bed and neither was Raven. She was right there beside him (when he was asleep) the whole time. Then he walked to the bathroom and looked himself in the mirror. Then he started thinking to himself about the days before. 'Look at yourself Beast Boy; you've become a jerk in just a few seconds from being a nice guy that you've been your whole life. What is wrong with me, I am surprised that Raven still likes me after what I have done. First I yell at Terra, and then I apologize and yell at her again. I have beat up Robin twice now and sent Terra away which got her killed and the worst part is that I slapped my wife. Could I be any more stupid? I am falling apart; I need to pull myself together before I do something else wrong.' Beast boy went back to the couch where Raven is and sat down next to her. "She looks so peaceful and I look like crap." Then he started playing with her hair without knowing it which caused her to wake up.

Raven let out a yawn and then tried to sit up but realized that someone had her hair. Then she looked up to see who it was and saw Beast Boy looking up to the ceiling. "Beast Boy, you have my hair."

That snapped Beast Boy out of his thoughts. "Oh, sorry Raven, I didn't know I had your hair, I was kind of in a daze." He said as he gave her his goofy grin and let go.

Raven sat up and looked at him and wondered what was bothering him. "Beast Boy, there's something bothering you, I just don't know what so could you tell me?" She knows that something is wrong and has an idea of what it is but isn't positive.

"There isn't anything wrong Raven, I am fine." He said lying between his teeth and Raven knew it. She gave him the look that says 'I don't believe that for a second' and Beast Boy saw and gave up trying to hide what he was feeling. "Fine Raven, you win. When I sat down to think I had a worry come to mind. Actually, it's a feeling that something bad is going to happen but I don't know when or even what the bad thing is but it is worrying me and I can't help but think that it has to do with Slade and Terra."

"Beast Boy, that was making sense until you got to the part about Terra." In reality, the same thing was starting to bug her as well but she kept brushing it off and now she was beginning to regret it. "I am scared that somehow Terra is up to something but things just aren't making sense right now. Like, why would Terra ask to be killed and how did Terra know how to find Slade and if she didn't know how to find him, why would she work so hard to find him just to ask for him to kill her? Why would she help us if she wanted us dead? There are so many questions and so few answers. Things just don't add up."

Beast Boy had the same questions and the same answers to them. When he was about to speak up, the team walked in helping Robin to get around since he couldn't see to well. So instead of saying what he was going to say, he said something else so that he wouldn't worry the team. "Hey Robin, how is your, face?"

Robin saw the look on his face and it worried him but he let it go of the worry. "My face is fine but you will do double training to make up for me not being able to see very well."

"Robin, I have been a real jerk lately and I know that I have apologized once already but I think that I should apologize again so sorry everyone." The Three of them looked at him and without saying anything; Beast Boy knew that he was forgiven this time.

"Cyborg, what's for breakfast?" Robin knew what the answer would be but asked anyway.

"We're having waffles and Beast Boy gets to have whatever he wants." Beast Boy looked at Cyborg confused and Cyborg noticed. "You seem to be under some stress Beast Boy so I thought that I could do something for you. In my opinion, I don't think that he should have to train and the same goes for Raven." Cyborg said defending his friends.

Then Starfire spoke up. "I too agree with friend Cyborg that our friends should not have to do the training today." Starfire said in her firm voice.

Robin now seeing that he was outnumbered had no choice but to let them off training today. "Fine, you win, Raven, Beast Boy, you get to relax and do what you want to do to."

"Thanks Robin and thank you two as well for defending me." Then he turned to Raven. "So Raven, you want to go out to lunch today?" he asked wanting to get out of the tower.

"Sure Beast Boy, besides it would be nice to get out of the tower for fun and not because of an emergency." Beast Boy got a big smile on his face.

Cyborg then walked into the kitchen. "So Beast Boy what do you want for breakfast?" He asked already getting out the tofu eggs and bacon.

"Actually Cyborg, if it's alright with my wife, I think I will just have some herbal tea." Then Beast Boy looked at Raven and saw her nod her head in approval. This shocked Cyborg to say the least but he went with it anyway and left Beast Boy to get the tea since Ravens tea was off limits to anyone who doesn't have permission to have some. So Beast Boy and Raven got some tea and went to sit down on the couch and turned the T.V. on to see what is on but like usual, there is nothing. "Seriously, we have over six hundred stations and there is nothing to watch whatsoever. How about we get a movie Raven?"

Raven thought about it for a while and then heard Tela start crying. So she got up and headed to the babies room. When she got there, she picked Tela up then found out why she was crying. "Oh great, why can't babies learn to change their own diapers so the parents don't have to. Girl you stink, I guess I hand you to your father."

In the common room, Beast Boy was waiting for Raven to return with Tela and when she did he smelled something and knew right then and there that Tela needed a diaper change and then he got something that was to be expected but caught him by surprise anyway. "Here Beast Boy, you take her." Then she ran off claiming that she had to brush her hair.

"So should have seen that one coming a mile away when I first smelled something rank. Oh well, may as well change her since Raven won't be coming back till Tela is changed. When Raven finally returned, Beast Boy just looked at her with a blank face. "So you needed to brush your hair huh." Raven gave a sheepish smile. "Very funny, but next time she is yours." Raven just nodded her head. Then she realized that the titans had all gone off to train. They were alone and about to turn on the T.V. when a knock was heard so they got up and answered the door but when they answered it they saw something unexpected and at he same time they yelled. "Terra!

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews and please continue to review, thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Disappearing Act

Both titans looked blankly at the person in front of them not noticing that the titans came into the room. "Uh, Beast Boy, Raven, what are you two staring at?" Robin asked as he was unable to see in front of them.

Both titans rubbed their eyes in an attempt to clear them from the blurriness of staring at one thing for so long and then saw nothing in front of them and then they said in unison. "Terra, she, the door, we, disappeared."

Unable to finish their sentences, Robin spoke up. "Are you two ok?" He asked a little freaked out because they were mumbling on about something. Beast Boy mumbling isn't anything new but Raven never mumbles about anything so it kind of freaked the others out.

"Yeah were fine but we could of sworn that Terra was just standing right there in the doorway." Beast Boy and Raven once again said in unison.

Cyborg just stared at them like they're crazy but quickly snapped out of it and said something. "You know what I think." The others shook their heads. "I think you two need a nap. We will take Tela off your hands and you two take a nap, I am getting worried about you."

"That's a good idea Cyborg; they do need a nap and a long one at that." Robin said

This time it was just Raven who spoke up. "Maybe you're right Cyborg; maybe we do need a long nap. Come on Beast Boy, let's go." With that they walked off and toward their room.

The other titans looked at them with worried looks on their faces as they left. "Hey Robin, you think that they actually saw Terra at the door?" Cyborg asked full of curiosity.

"I don't know what to think Cyborg, I mean how could she be alive unless it wasn't her that was killed but it had to of been her, it was her body right. I think that the more things happen, the more questions we get and the less answers available so to answer your question, I really can't say." Robin now more confused than ever.

In the couples room sat Beast Boy and Raven trying to figure things out as well. Both of them having just as much success as before, which isn't much at all. Finally Raven spoke as she changed into her pajamas. "Beast Boy, do you think that we really saw Terra or was it our imaginations because I am really not so sure."

"I don't know Raven; I am as lost as you are so my guess is as good as yours. I do have a question though."

"What is it?" Raven asked out of curiosity about what her husbands question is.

"Here's my thought, you can talk to your emotions right?" Raven just nodded "Do you think that they will know anything about Terra or do they just know as much as you?"

"My emotions are very complicated Beast Boy." She looked at him weird when he started laughing. "What's so funny Beast Boy?"

"You said that your emotions are very complicated. You have no clue how right you are." Beast Boy said now down to a giggle.

"Ok, I get it, ha ha very funny, now back to the issue. To be honest Beast Boy, I don't know if this is something that they could tell me about. Maybe since they're in my subconscious area of my mind, then maybe they will know something but if I do go I can't promise anything." Then Raven saw a sad expression on Beast Boys face. "What?"

Then Beast Boy said the thing that Raven didn't want to hear. "I just thought that since we're married and all, I thought that maybe both of us could go, besides, what better way to get to know my wife better than to get into her mind, literally."

Raven sighed. "You just had to play the marriage card on me didn't you? Fine, you can come with me but don't even mess around in my mind." She said in her angry yet monotone voice. Beast Boy just smiled. "Now what?" Raven asked confused

"For the first time in a long time I got to hear your old self come out again and that brought back some good memories. Thanks Raven."

"Your welcome Beast Boy, I guess but anyway let's go." Raven picked up her meditation mirror, said her famous three words and in a flash, they were in Ravens mind. "Here we are, now to find knowledge and see if we can get this whole thing straightened out." As they walked Happy came running toward them. "Oh no, here we go. Raven said and then Happy gave her a huge hug then gave Beast Boy one. "Hi Happy. Have you seen knowledge around?"

"No sadly, actually nobody has seen her around ever since the incident with the necromere." Happy said even more depressed then before.

"Nobody has seen her since then?" Raven asked her emotion.

"Nope, everyone is sad except for angry and rude but that's to be expected. That's why this place is so gloomy."

"Come on Beast Boy let's go find knowledge." They started to leave when Happy yelled out good luck to them. They walked for a while yelling out to knowledge and when they were about to give up knowledge appeared in front of them. "Knowledge, why did you just disappear like that?"

"I need to talk to you two, follow me." Knowledge then took the two of them to a secret place in her mind.

"Where are we Knowledge?" Raven asked

This is where I have been hiding out for the last, well many years." Knowledge hadn't kept track of time and didn't even know how long she had been there for. "I know what you want but I can't answer that but I can say that the only one that can save the titans is Beast Boy and that he will have a choice to make, your daughter or your friends and you, but" Before she could finish, a small earthquake hit. "That has been happening, and someone is coming." With that she disappeared and Raven and Beast Boy were transported outside of her mind.

"Yo, Beast Boy, Raven, come on, answer the door." Cyborg said yelling through the door.

Then Beast Boy answered the door. "Dude, what is it? We were in the middle of something."

"Sorry but we were getting worried about you." Cyborg said relieved that they are ok.

"Why?" Beast Boy asked confused.

"Because dude, we haven't seen you two for five hours now."

"We have been in Ravens mind, ok, we didn't mean to scare you. Besides, people can sleep for five hours."

"Well, when we knocked on your door to see if you wanted lunch nobody answered so we left and came back one hour later to give you lunch and still, there was no answer so excuse us for being worried."

"Sorry Cyborg, I have to talk to Raven, so see you later Cyborg."

"See you later you two."

Meanwhile…

In Slades lair Mumbo and Dr. Light were getting impatient with Slade until he walked through into the room. "I have finally completed the spell and it is time to attack."

"Finally." Both villains said

"Hold on though, there is one last thing I have to do." Both villains had a confused and irritated face but before they could say anything, they vanished into thin air. "Just you titans wait. It is over for them. Hahahahahaha."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Ideas and Destruction

"In titans tower both Beast Boy and Raven were talking in their room about the events that had happened earlier that day in Ravens mind. "Raven, what do you think that knowledge meant when she said that it was up to me to choose between my wife and friends or our daughter?" He asked worried about the fact that he might lose his friends and wife or just his daughter.

Raven looked at him sadly. "Beast Boy, if you have to choose, I want you to choose our daughter."

"Like that is fair to everyone else and I don't want to lose anybody especially you or our daughter. I want to be with you forever. Raven, for once I am going to admit that I have never been so terrified in my life."

"Beast Boy, I am scared to and I never thought that I would ever have the chance to have a family at all and now that I do, I don't want to lose them. You have to promise that this will not be brought up to the others, ok."

"Sure, but what do we do Raven?" Beast Boy was now crying very hard.

"Beast Boy, you have every right to cry right now so go ahead." After saying that, Raven sat next to her husband and cuddled with him. After a few minutes Beast Boy stopped crying and thanked Raven for staying with him.

Then they both walked out of the room and straight to the common room to find that all the titans were there watching T.V. and talking. Then Beast Boy and Raven went to the couch with the others and sat down next to each other. Then Robin spoke up. "We have been wanting to talk to you two about the Terra incident. Is that ok with you?" They nodded their heads and the conversation continued. "Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg and Starfire feel that you miss Terra and I agree with them."

Beast Boy was the first to speak up. "No Robin, I don't miss Terra but I don't like the fact that she sacrificed herself for no reason." Then Raven spoke and said the same thing.

"Well, I have a theory." Everyone stared at Robin wondering what this theory was. "I think that since none of us have actually seen Terra except for you two then maybe you're going through the same thing that I went through with Slade. She isn't really there but you two are obsessed with her in one way or another and now you see her every where." Though that theory sounded good to Starfire and Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven weren't buying that theory at all. "So, what do you think?"

Beast Boy spoke again but this time with a theory of his own. "Ok but let's think of it this way, what if she never did die and she had a ploy? What do you think of that Robin?" All the titans except Raven had a look of awe.

"So what you're saying is that she came up with a way to trick Slade?" Cyborg said still shocked that Beast Boy came up with a theory at all.

"Yes Cyborg; that is exactly what I am saying. I don't have a clue how she did it without being seen but that is the only explanation." Beast Boy said proud that he outwitted Robin but didn't show it off.

"So Beast Boy, why would she do that and not tell us?" Robin asked and waiting for Beast Boy to reply.

"I can't say but something is really wrong with this whole situation with Terra. Raven agrees with me that something doesn't feel right. End of this discussion. Then they left leaving the other three titans on the couch.

"Robin, what do you think?" Cyborg asked

"I think that the two of them may be right about this and it scares me. Let's keep an eye out for Terra." Robin said ending the topic.

Meanwhile in Slades lair, Slade was thinking of a way to lure the titans out quickly to show the titans a taste of his newly found powers. Then he thought of something. 'I know exactly what to do.' He said to himself then he rushed out of his lair and to the police station. He quietly bolted steel planks onto every exit possible on the police station or as quietly as you can with steel planks. Then as he headed to the power box he heard yelling from the inside and the first thing he cut was the phone line then he cut the power to the alarms and just in time to as the alarm started but quickly died. As for the garage to the station, he used a ton of other cars and made a blockade in front of the garage door. "This will cause less trouble for me later on." Finally after finishing that, he started destroying buildings so that the titans could see him from their giant window.

Back at titans' tower, Robin and Cyborg were playing videogames when a big explosion was heard. Robin got up and looked out the window as another explosion went off. He saw Slade blowing up multiple buildings. "Titans; emergency!" All the titans rushed into the common room. Everyone, it's Slade and this time he is blowing buildings apart. It's time to take him down once and for all. Titans Go!" He said and everyone was off. They got to the city and most of the buildings were destroyed and bloody bodies were everywhere plus some lamp posts. 'Where are the cops?' Robin thought when they got to the area Slade is in. "Slade, where are your little buddies?"

Slade turned around and gave a wicked smile that was hidden behind his mask. "I was hopping that you would show up. If you want to know where my so called buddies are then let me show you." Robin and the titans were looking around for them but didn't see anyone. Slade jumped up in the air and shot beams of light that the titans weren't expecting and hit Starfire, Cyborg and Robin but only knocked out Cyborg and missed Beast Boy and Raven. Before the titans could react Slade had already teleported behind Starfire and Robin and knocked those two out. "Now for you two." He tried the same thing that he used on Starfire and Robin but failed.

"Slade, I know what you did to the other two. You used a power spell, that's why you got Mumbo and Dr. Light on your side so that you could take their power from them and as a result kill them by turning them into dust." Raven said full of anger.

"Very clever Raven, very clever but you're off a little. You see, the power spell was a bonus to escaping, so you see, I really did need help to escape. So the fight begins."

**A/N: I thank all of you that are reading and for all that are reviewing. I am really interested in what you have to say about each chapter that you review on. Please keep reviewing.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Fight

'Here we go, the final fight I hope, and it's either him or us.' Raven thought to herself as Slade attacked. Slade once again teleported and ended up behind Beast Boy which was a mistake on his part since Beast Boy had expected it. Beast Boy jumped up and landed behind Slade and hit him from behind and knocked him to the ground. Raven picked up a vehicle that was already destroyed and slammed it on Slade and caused a dust cloud so big that it covered up the battlefield. When the smoke had cleared, Slade was nowhere to be found. Beast Boy then heard something behind him but didn't move fast enough to dodge the attack and Raven didn't see him till it was too late. Beast Boy was knocked all the way through the side of a building and came out slightly tired and in pain.

"How did Slade get these powers?" He was interrupted by a light beam that he was able to dodge easily. "Neither Mumbo or Dr. Light was able to teleport so why can Slade?" Beast Boy asked utterly confused as he dodged three more shots from Slade.

"Some people don't know the true extent of their powers and the spell Slade used lets him know what those abilities are." Raven said dodging three shots from Slade.

"So we may have an ability or two that we don't know about?" Beast Boy asked but then got hit by one of the beams shot at him.

"Beast Boy!" Raven yelled as he was knocked back into the building. "Whoa, heads up." Raven said as she had just barely dodged two of the beams coming at her. Then Raven saw Beast Boy quietly walking up behind Slade and used herself as a distraction that didn't work out to well. Slade grabbed Beast Boy by the throat. Raven took out a lamp post and was about one foot away when Slade held up Beast Boy as a shield which caused Raven to drop the lamp post. Raven then started charging at Slade when he threw Beast Boy into her. Beast Boy got up gasping for breath when he was about to be hit again but was shielded by a big round black shield that covered the both of them. Slade shot out beams without hesitation and didn't stop so raven had to talk quick. "Beast Boy, if he kills you then he can take your power. The spell he used is a forbidden spell for that reason. I don't know how he got it but what ever you do don't let him kill you." Right after she finished, her shield broke and they were sent flying backward. The blast knocked out Beast Boy and did some damage to Raven as she was thrown into a the metal bar of a broken building. Despite the fact that she is in pain she got up and healed herself as much as possible before she had to dodge again.

"Give it up Raven; I have more power in my finger than you do in your whole body. What makes you think that you can possibly beat me?" Slade said as he continued to shoot at her. "This is just a small amount of my power Raven, so just give it up." But the look of determination told Slade that she wasn't going down without a fight. Raven ran inside a broken building and hid to regain some strength but Slade burst through the wall and then threw her through it. Raven landed with a thud on the cement and then skid all the way to another building and hitting her head. She got up now having a headache and tried to heal herself a little but had to dodge another blast and fell to the ground in the process. She stood up warily but was grabbed by Slade and was thrown up into the air. As Raven was flying through the air, she saw something that caught her eye. It was a black figure just standing there on one of the broken buildings but before she could get a good look at the figure she was hit by a blast coming down at her and she was slammed into the ground so hard it caused a crater. She could tell that something broke; most likely a few ribs. Slade teleported to the ground and was about to wipe Raven out. Raven waited for her doom but it never came. She could see a little but it was fuzzy but not to fuzzy that she didn't see who was fighting. Her eyes popped open and mentally screamed the person's name. "Terra!" Then she heard some words coming from Terra but couldn't make all of them out. She heard the words, friends, jerk, you, and hate and then she fainted from exhaustion.

Right as Slade was about to finish Raven a big boulder came and hit him right in the side making him fly through the already destroyed building. 'Who hit me?' Slade thought as he looked up and saw who it was. His eyes widened in shock as he saw Terra coming at him. "Terra, how are you alive, I thought I had killed you?" Terra didn't answer and two stone pillars came out of the ground and hit Slade causing him to fly out the roof of the destroyed building and into the air. Quickly he teleported to the ground but didn't expect two boulders to come at him and made him fly back into the building which was now starting to collapse. Slade ran out the building and got pummeled from the side sending him through another building which also started to collapse and again he ran out and felt vibrations underneath him and he started dodging left and right. After a few dodges he teleported away form the pillars and got outside just in time for another rock pillar to come out of the ground from behind and pummel into the ground. Satisfied with her work, Terra picked up the titans and carried them back to the tower.

Once they got back to the tower, Robin woke up and then Starfire and Cyborg. Terra had already put Raven and Beast Boy in the medical bay. Terra was now sitting on the couch with every starring at her with unbelief in their eyes. Terra then got up and went to their refrigerator to grab a cold drink and sat back down on the couch. Robin then spoke up. "Terra, is that really you?" He asked the question everyone wanted to know. Terra stood up in front of everyone and told them the story or would have if she didn't need the restroom. "We ask her a simple question and she decides she needs to use the restroom. Either she really does or she is hiding something. After everything that has gone on, I don't know what to think about anything anymore. I am going to go check on Beast Boy and Raven. Who else is coming?" The others nodded and walked with Robin to the medical bay.

When they got there, Beast Boy had woken up and moved next to Raven. Beast Boy heard them and turned around and saw them walking in. "Oh, hey everyone."

"Hello friend Beast Boy, are you alright and how is friend Raven?" Starfire asked worriedly.

"I am fine Starfire, thanks. As for Raven I" Before Beast Boy could finish his sentence, he felt Raven moving around then finally opened her eyes.

"Beast Boy!" She yelled as she woke up from a nightmare she had. "Beast Boy, you're ok." Raven jumped up and hugged him tightly.

"So Raven, how are you doing?" Beast Boy asked with a smile on his face just happy to know that she is ok.

"I am fine Beast Boy and my ribs aren't broken anymore so I am good to go. Oh and by the way, I know I saw Terra fighting Slade." She said confidently.

Robin looked at her and said. "We know Raven, she saved us."

Then Terra walked into the room. "Hey guys."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Chewed Out

Everyone looked at Terra once she walked into the room. Robin was frustrated and everyone had questions to ask. Beast Boy was the first to ask. "Terra, we all thought you were dead, so what happened?"

"I will explain that later ok?" Terra asked hopping that they would drop the subject.

Unfortunately for her, that was the opposite of what happened. "No Terra; we want the whole story from start to finish, no more secrets and no more running away, we want the answers now!" Beast Boy yelled trying to prove that he wasn't happy with her.

"Ok fine, you want the whole story from beginning to finish then fine. When I first got out of my stone prison the first thing I did was walk around." Then the flashback started.

"I went walking around and found that the city wasn't safe and the titans were ok for the time being. I saw everyone rushing to the scene of a bloody massacre as a little creature was tearing apart buildings and other people. "Everyone was running like chickens without their heads. Everyone was in a panic and were getting torn to shreds. The people were helpless to protect themselves and the titans left in a panic as well. I followed you five back to the tower and to see what it was you were planning to do to get rid of this thing."

A few days later I went back to the tower and saw that a portal was open but closing fast. I quickly jumped through the portal and ended up at that necro prison place. I wasn't bound to stay with that thing in the tower. Then you got some Necromancers and brought them back with you. In order for me to return though, I had to go with you through the portal. Then when we got back Raven was taken by that thing and it brought the dead back to life and it kind of freaked me out a little. Anyway, I followed you to the battle and Raven started to attack you for some reason. Beast Boy tricked Raven into hitting the creature. Then everything returned to normal." She explained to the rest of them.

"My question is how you were able to follow us the whole time and not be seen at all, though your story is convincing." Beast Boy questioned

"Beast Boy, if you want me to tell you the whole story then let me explain. Now where was I?" Terra thought for a minute and then resumed. "Oh yeah, I remember. I spent the next few years hiding. In the process of hiding out, I was able to find Slades hideout. I didn't know what else to do but listen to his conversations just to see what it is he would be up to. I never did want to warn you of his deal with that Trigon fellow though because I didn't think you would really accept me which would mean you never would have listened. When the time came around I would go to the tower and make sure you were all ok and from the looks of it, you were all pretty freaked but mostly unharmed with the few scrapes here and there. Beast Boy did all of this research at the library. I had no idea that Beast Boy could be so clever. Anyway, Beast Boy defeated that ghost guy with some help from the rest of you. I didn't follow you around as much that time. When I was finally ready to return I hear that you two" Terra said pointing to Beast Boy and Raven.

"Were married though I had hoped that I was wrong so I lived in denial for a long time. Then that same day I returned and I saw Raven carrying diapers. I assumed that Raven was married but I still doubted that she's married to Beast Boy. Then the next day is when you saw me the first day. When I left I went back to the place when I was stone. That day Slade attacked which was earlier that week I had attacked Slade which you already know. As for leading up to my death scene. I went to Slades lair to spy on him like I have before so that I could figure out what he was planning but he saw me and since my cover was blown, I had only one choice, make a realistic copy of myself and have the copy ask to get killed. Then I hid out better the second time but he never said anything about his plan. Then he attacked you again and saved you five. And now here we are." Terra explained the whole thing to them and waited for a response.

Beast Boy was the first to speak up. "Terra, how dare you not tell us that you faked your death, you made everyone miserable, especially me. I blamed myself for your death. Why didn't you tell us?" Beast Boy was now yelling at her.

"So sue me for wanting to keep you out of trouble and tell you what was going on. I know that if I told you anything, all of you would of got hurt. This thing is my problem, not yours."

Raven spoke up this time. "Great, we have another Robin, no offense Robin. That was very stupid Terra."

"Sorry, I thought I was doing you a favor." Terra said apologetically.

"We know your heart was in the right place but you did it all wrong." Raven said.

"I didn't mean to get anyone hurt, I just thought that it wouldn't matter meaning how Beast Boy doesn't want me around anyway." She said looking at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy looked upset again and spoke up. "I do want you around, it is just that I am worried about Raven but that isn't any excuse."

"I will forgive you as long as you forgive me, what do you say?" Terra asked Beast Boy.

"In that case, you're forgiven." Beast Boy said

"Then so are you Beast Boy." Terra said and then they hugged.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Frustration

Slade is back in his lair pacing around the room complaining about the fight that had recently taken place in the city streets. "I should have won that fight but Terra has to appear and ruin it. The titans should be in their graves, not their home watching T.V. and playing games or whatever it is that they are doing." He said slamming his fists into the hard wall of his lair and continued to walk. I was so close to taking Ravens power and I lose it in one fell swoop. How is Terra even alive, I thought I had her killed? No way could she be alive unless Trigon saved her. There are two things wrong with that though. One, he doesn't need anyone else for any reason and two, he is dead.

The more he walked around thinking of what had happened, the angrier he got for not being able to come up with an explanation. The angrier he got the more walls he punched making more and more holes in the walls. It also caused his hands to blister and hitting the walls made the blisters pop and bleed. After realizing that he has almost completely broken his hands from punching the walls, he had finally quit punching the walls. He walked over to the drawer with the medical supplies and wrapped his hands up in bandages. "It just doesn't make any sense whatsoever, how can she be alive?" That was the one question he kept asking himself. "No matter, I still have the power to kill the titans and her if I wish. That may be the one wish that actually comes true. Now to continue on with my plan. Since I have the powers of two villains, this will be a piece of cake to take that girl of theirs. Watch out titans because I am coming after you and one way or another, you will fall to me."

In the titans tower everyone but Terra are in the common room discussing Terra's little story. Robin being the leader, automatically took command of the conversation. "Ok everyone, I don't know about the rest of you but I didn't buy Terra's story. It was a little farfetched if you ask me. Cyborg, what do you think?"

"I agree with you Robin, she seemed to be making it up as she went. I think she is hiding something, no offense Beast Boy."

"No Cyborg, I agree with you, I said that I have forgiven her but I really haven't. Raven, I think that we should tell them about you know what."

Raven looked at him with a look of agreement. "You're right Beast Boy, I think we should tell them to."

The group just looked at them weird and hopped that they weren't going to say what they thought that they might say. "What are you saying, what aren't you telling us?"

Beast Boy took the initiative in telling them the whole story. "Titans, we are afraid that when it comes down to the end of this battle that I will have to choose between saving our daughter and sacrificing us to Slade or vica-versa." Beast Boy looked down at his feet now very depressed.

The other titans looked in shock except Robin who wanted to know where the information came from not that he didn't trust them but he was curios as are the others. "Where exactly did this information come from you two. Now don't get mad but I am curios and frightened at hearing that."

This time it was Raven's turn to talk. "It came from my emotions specifically my knowledge emotion. I can actually get information that I don't know from that emotion. I guess you can say that it is one of my special powers if you will. To be honest, I want Beast Boy to choose my daughter over us if that is what it comes down to. I know that sounds very selfish of me but I don't want to lose my daughter. I don't think that I would be able to handle that."

Cyborg spoke for Robin since Robin didn't know what to say. "Does Beast Boy agree with this option, because if he wants it the other way, now don't take this the wrong way but you have no right from what we are hearing to tell him what to choose. Do you agree Robin?" He just shook his head. "So Beast Boy, do you know what it is you want to choose if in fact this does happen. Don't let anyone influence you on this decision. It is yours to make, no one else can make this decision. Am I correct with that Raven? " She nodded. "Good, then let's continue shall we, Do you know your decision Beast Boy?"

"This isn't fair, how am I supposed to choose between my friends and wife, and my daughter." Poor Beast Boy is in such a tight spot, he doesn't know what to choose. "I am afraid that I may have to choose when it happens but if I don't now, I could lose everyone." Before Beast Boy could continue, Terra walked into the room and interrupted the meeting leaving Beast Boy with a decision and still doesn't know what to choose.

"Beast Boy, you, Raven, and I need to talk alone." Everyone got the hint and left. Robin went to the training room, Cyborg went to check on Tela, and Starfire went to her room. "Beast Boy, Raven, I need to tell you what Slade is planning.

Hearing this both Beast Boy and Raven got their irritated looks on. "What do you mean, why didn't you tell us earlier Terra?"

"I didn't tell you because it has to deal with Tela." Terra said looking a little frightened of the two.

Beast Boy rose his voice a little but not at a yell yet. "What does Tela have to do with this." He asked though he already knew what she had to do with this.

"Slade plans on taking her from you and either killing her or raising her as his own." Terra was now hiding her face. Then a crash was heard coming from the Tela's room.

"Tela!" Both Raven and Beast Boy said in unison. Of course everyone it the tower heard the yell and ran to the room to find her not there in her crib. "You should have told us sooner Terra, now look what happened." Then the two left the room.

Thirty minutes earlier in Slade's lair. "Taking Tela will be easy enough to do but I have to make some noise to make sure the titans know that she is gone or it just won't be as much fun, I just have to wait for her room to be empty." Then Slade teleported half way to the tower and walked the rest of the way. Once got there he levitated to the first window but the baby wasn't there so he tried the next one and continued to do this until he got to the right room and peeked in. "Good the coast is clear." Upon hearing the door opened, Slade shrunk back down to keep himself hidden. The one to walk into the room was Cyborg which didn't help his situation since Cyborg is the one that sets the alarm to the tower and sets up all the weapons in the tower. Then he heard talking in the background. 'What do you mean, why didn't you tell us earlier Terra?' It went quiet and then heard more talking. 'What does Tela have to do with this?' Then he noticed Cyborg leaving and took this chance to take Tela. He teleported into the room then broke the window and jumped out. He heard Beast Boy and Raven both yell 'Tela!' Then Slade turned invisible and the last thing he heard was. 'You should have told us sooner Terra, now look what happened.

**A/N: The story is almost done. It has one or two chapters left maybe even three, I haven't decided. Thank you for your reviews and please keep reviewing.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The End Part 1

Raven and Beast Boy ran to the kitchen to get something to eat and drink and then they had planned to go but like all plans, they change. Robin walked in behind them. "So, when do you two plan on chasing down Slade?" Robin asked

Beast Boy as frustrated as he is with Terra snapped at Robin accidentally. "Right after we eat Robin! Then Beast Boy saw the hurt in Robin's eyes and immediately apologized. "Robin, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

Robin nodded his head in a way of saying 'I forgive you' and then started talking. "This is hard for the both of you and as much as I wish I could say that I know how you feel, I can't. I am also sad to say that we can't leave till we get some rest."

Raven then gave him an angry glare. "We have to leave tonight, I don't plan on letting him take my daughter away from me and turn her evil."

Robin now got a little frustrated but understood the situation as much as he possibly could anyway. "If you want her back, then you have to understand that we need rest in order to fight him or else we have no chance in getting her back."

Raven heard the frustration in his voice and calmed down. "Sorry Robin, I just don't want to lose my baby girl." Then Beast Boy walked up to her and put a loving arm around her. She smiled and put her head on his chest letting a few tears drop down her face.

"You won't lose Tela; we will make sure of that, now go get some rest ok." Robin frowned and left the room.

Beast Boy carried Raven to their room bridal style and set her on the bed. "Raven, I will be back, I just need to talk with Terra ok. Raven nodded and he left the room. He walked down the hall and into the common room and found Terra on the couch. When he walked up to her, he found her asleep on the couch. He started to walk away but then did a double take to look at her mouth. He could have sworn he saw an evil smile but saw nothing but a tear down her cheek. Then he thought that Robin was right to have them rest and leave tomorrow, he was very tired so he headed back to his room to be with Raven. Once he got to their room he went to lay down and sleep.

He laid down and then heard Raven start talking. "That was a short talk, don't you think Beast Boy plus I didn't hear any screaming so that's a good sign, right?"

"I never talked to her, she is asleep on the couch and I didn't want to wake her up so I left." He explained to Raven. "So, why aren't you asleep yet?"

"I couldn't sleep Beast Boy; I am too worried about Tela." She said as she started crying again. "I just want her back Beast Boy; I just want her back." Raven said quieter the second time.

Beast Boy put an arm around her and said. "I a want her back to Raven, but look at it this way, he wont do anything till we attack him ourselves so that takes a little worry off our shoulders." This seemed to have cheered Raven up a little but the worry was still there. I think it is time to sleep Raven, so please do, it has been three hours since this happened and it took its toll on you." Raven nodded her head and then they both fell asleep

In the city a three hours earlier, Jinx and Kid Flash were walking through the streets when they saw Slade running away from titan's tower and a child in their arms. Then he started talking and the two titans hid from him. "Hello little one, I am your new daddy know unless of course your parents come after you in which case you will no longer be alive." Then he continued walking with the sleeping child in his arms.

Jinx whispered to her husband of three months. I think we need to wait for the titans to show before we chase him down." Kid flash nodded in agreement. They waited and waited but the titans never showed up. "In the morning, we will follow them but keep hidden. It looks like our time to camp has come earlier than expected.

In Slades lair, Slade was walking around with the sleeping baby. "Tomorrow is the end of the titans. Too bad you will never know them." Then Slade set the baby down and went to his bed laughing.

The next morning in the tower, everyone was getting ready for their fight today. Robin is in his room grabbing some of his bird-a-rangs and got his sword ready for the battle. He put on his cape and grabbed some of his disks and he headed to the common room. Everyone else had powers so everyone was already in the common room and ready to go except for Terra who was nowhere to be found. They all had breakfast and they were off and into the city in seconds. They finally arrived at his lair and walked in to see Slade holding the baby in his arms. "Titans, don't you know that I would kill her if you came to get her? All well, that makes it more fun for me. Say good bye to your daughter Raven."

He went to stab Tela with one of his daggers but a red flash went by. When that flash stopped, there was Kid Flash with the baby. Then he ran away and hid her somewhere and made it back thirty seconds later. "Sorry Slade, did I interrupt something." Kid Flash taunted him.

Robin spoke up. "Good timing you two. So Slade, I just have one question, why are you trying to kill Raven? I am not clear on why she is all of a sudden your main target." Robin asked confused.

Slade smiled and happily answered his question. "You see titans; Raven seems to be the strongest of you all so she is obviously the main target. If you haven't figured it out, I am the master the necromere and Trigon mentioned. Enough talk though, it is time to end this."

Then Robin spoke again. "You took the words right out of my mouth. Titans Go!" He screamed to the team and the battle began.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The End Part 2

The battle began and all the titans were on there toes dodging and keeping their distance. All at once the titans attacked Slade. After the attack, Robin pulled out sword and readied himself. The attack from them all caused a smoke screen and supposedly hit the target directly but they didn't count on Slade losing that easy so they stayed on their toes and readied themselves. When the smoke disappeared, the only thing that they saw was a crater where the attacks had hit but Slade was nowhere to be seen. They all looked around frantically for some sort of movement or something to tell them where Slade had disappeared to but no luck.

Slade knew he had the advantage here and took it. When the attacks where close enough to him, he quickly turned invisible and put up a shield. Slade knew that the shield would push him into the ground which would cause more dust to fly up into the air. He just stood their slightly stunned from the attack but didn't affect him to much to keep him from moving for to long. He moved slowly toward the back of Robin as to not make any noise. He then grabbed him by the arm and bent it back far enough to make him let go of the sword. Slade then grabbed the sword and powered it up with both the recently acquired powers. Slade saw Kid Flash running at him and he moved out of the way and slashed him across the chest making Kid Flash to fly backward and hit the wall knocking him out cold. Slade ran for him and stabbed Kid Flash right threw the stomach. "That is for interfering." Slade then went for Robin again when Starfire and Cyborg both shot at him. Slade teleported out of the way of the blasts and ended up behind Robin. Once again he grabbed Robins arm and twisted it back breaking it then bent his elbow the other way and broke it. Robin cried out in agony and fell to the ground.

Beast Boy charged at Slade and knocked him into the wall then checked out Robins arm. Robins shoulder is dislocated and partially busted in a few places but that couldn't be seen. Then Beast Boy checked his elbow which had broken the skin. Robin noticed a shadow over him and quickly pulled out one bird-a-rang with his good arm and blocked Slade's attempt to finish him off. Starfire and the others that weren't near Slade had charged up their attacks but couldn't fire because of the risk of hitting their teammates. Beast Boy jumped up from his spot on the ground by Robin and turned into a lion and tackled Slade to the ground. He jumped off and then went for another attack just when Slade teleported behind him and slashed him in the back then kicked him to the ground which gave the others an opportunity to attack Slade safely. Slade saw the attack and blocked it with his shield once again. Beast Boy was unable to move and just laid there helpless.

Slade had teleported away from the battle and slashed his new sword at them all and slashes of light came out. They were all able to dodge the multiple slashes of light but it distracted them and Slade hade vanished and reappeared behind Cyborg and slashed him in the back which caused a small scratch on his tough metal body. Cyborg quickly turned around and grabbed Slades hands and started pushing him back into the wall. Slade teleported again and once again ended up with Cyborg against the wall and he took the sword and stabbed right through his right arm. Cyborg cried out but turned around knocking Slade back a few steps and tried to shoot at him but Slade stabbed the sword into his cannon right before he was thrown back by Starfire, Jinx, and Raven.

Starfire then shot out multiple star bolts that were redirected at Jinx who wasn't able to dodge in time but was saved by a shield from Raven. The shield slowly lost its power and broke from all the bolts hitting it. Right as the shield broke, Jinx quickly attacked him before another bolt could come and hit her. Slade realized he couldn't keep it up and teleported once again out of harms way or so he thought. Raven conjured up her black raven and attacked Slade knocking him out of his lair and onto the streets. Slade took the opportunity to go look for Tela and headed for the tower.

Raven, Starfire and Jinx all picked up their friends off the ground and quickly made their way to the tower in hopes that Slade would be there but in high hopes that he didn't find Tela. They made it to the tower five minutes later and saw Slade looking around the tower but not having much luck in finding Tela.

Slade saw them and attacked quickly knocking the last three titans into the wall of the tower. He then ran up and into Ravens room and found Tela on the bed asleep. As he went to attack, Raven came up through the floor and shielded herself and Tela from the blast. Then the other two made it into the room and attacked Slade from behind (after putting the other titans on the floor) but instead of hitting him they hit a shield. Slade ran up to Starfire and slashed at her missing her. Then he teleported again and ended up on top of Starfire and stabbed her right through the stomach right as he was blasted from the last two titans. Slade jumped up and hit Jinx in the head with his fist then went after Raven. "So Raven, it is just you and me. Now doesn't that seem familiar?"

"Slade, why are you so determined to kill me and I want the truth!" Raven yelled

Slade just laughed and went to attack her again and this time he grabbed her by the throat and threw her to the other side of the room. Before Raven was able get up, Slade was already there and was about to stab her when Cyborg got up and slammed his fist into Slade's face. "Nobody stabs my cannon!" Cyborg yelled. Slade then ran up to him and slashed at Cyborgs neck but Cyborg dodged the attack.

"Cyborg, allow me to show you something." Slade said as he threw some kind of dust onto Cyborg. He coughed and then realized he was paralyzed. He saw Raven's shadow behind him and then teleported away from her.

"Slade, stop running and fi" Raven was unable to finish as Slade stabbed her right through her stomach. Beast Boy was just waking up when he saw Raven get stabbed. Beast Boy then found the strength to get up and go to Raven while Cyborg fought Slade. "Beast…Boy…there is… something that…I want…to give you…" She said between her faint breathing. "The first thing…is a last kiss." She reached up and grabbed Beast Boy's face and gently kissed him. "The second…thing I already…gave you…but it isn't" Before she could finish her sentence she fell limp and died just as Slade was walking up to them.

While Beast Boy and Raven were talking, Cyborg was fighting Slade. Cyborg attacked with multiple punches and kicks but Slade dodged most of them. Slade took the opportunity to and stabbed him right through the stomach but seeing as that only would temporarily shut off his system, he quickly stabbed his sword right through the human half of his head then walked over started walking over to Beast Boy and Raven.

"Slaaade!" Beast Boy screamed at the top of his lunges. Slade saw Beast Boy change into the Beast right before he screamed. He looked normal from the back and Slade went to kick him in the head but was caught of guard by Beast Boy grabbing him by the throat. When he saw his eyes, they were a blood red color with fire in them but what scared him the most is that he could talk and when he did, he sounded very demonic. "You killed her." Beast Boy said right before he through him right through the roof making a big hole in it. He didn't care for the fact that he had just lost his wife and that the room was already trashed. Beast Boy quickly grabbed Tela and put her in a closet in the room then he jumped up where he had thrown Slade and again grabbed him by the neck. Slade teleported but in the process, took Beast Boy with him. Beast Boy through Slade out the window and jumped after him. When they landed Slade shot his light at him but was surprised to see it bounce off. Then he took his sword and slashed at him and this time, the sword broke in half. Beast Boy grabbed his neck and through him back up into the room and quickly jumped up and landed on his leg.

"I swore I wouldn't kill you for" but before he could finish, he was thrown into the wall. "forget the deal I made, you're dead." Slade used all the strength he had and shot out two big beams of light knocking Beast Boy into the wall and the dust covered the area and then he turned to leave when he saw Beast Boy walk out without a scratch and grab Slade and broke his neck and once again threw him out the window. He shrunk down to human form and sat on what was left of the bed when Terra walked in.

**A/N: So how was that chapter? Thank you for your reviews and please keep them up. I enjoy hearing what you have to say.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: The song will be toward the end of the chapter and to get the full effect of the song (I have to do this anyway) go onto and type in One Sweet Day. Enjoy**

Chapter 18: One Sweet Day

"Hello Terra; you're really clever, you know that." Beast Boy said confusing Terra.

"Thanks but what's with the compliment?" She asked confused meaning how Beast Boy's wife and friends just died.

"That wasn't a compliment Terra. I know why you weren't there to help with the battle." Terra gave a look saying to Beast Boy 'oh, really' and as to be expected he answered. "You didn't want to fight because of two things. If you did fight you wouldn't have fought very hard and then we would have caught on to you and you didn't want us two because of the second reason, you wanted Raven dead so that you could have had me to yourself." He was now confronting Terra but of course she denied it all.

"Beast Boy, what are you talking about, I never wanted Terra dead admittedly I have tried to kill her in the past but that went for the rest of you as well." Terra said trying to convince him that she didn't have anything to do with this.

Beast Boy, unfortunately for Terra, wasn't buying the story at all. "Yet you lie again just like that bogus story you told all of us about trying to warn us about what Slade was planning when that was just a cover up story just like the one where you followed us everywhere but none of us actually saw you." Beast Boy didn't see the fear but smelled it since he is an animal or part animal anyway.

"I didn't lie about any of that Beast Boy, that battle obviously rattled your brain. Just lie down and take a nap." Terra said a little too anxiously.

"Terra, I have a question for you. If you didn't do anything wrong than why are you so anxious and so scared?" Beast Boy knew he had her so he just kept playing with this until she admits that she set up the whole thing.

"I am scared and anxious because you are a little intimidating." Beast Boy just rolled his eyes.

"That is a bunch of bull Terra, you aren't afraid of me, no, you're afraid that I won't be yours because I found out that you set up so much to get Raven killed." Beast Boy said firmly and angrily.

"I did nothing to kill her Beast Boy!" Terra said getting irritated with Beast Boy.

"You enjoy lying to me and others don't you?"

"Beast Boy, I am not lying, why don't you believe me?" She knew that he had caught her but she wasn't going to admit it just yet.

"You just won't give it up will you? I know you are lying through your teeth so give it up and admit it or I can tell you some other things that I figured out." Terra never answered so he continued with his little speech. "You see Terra, when we were fighting Slade; he said that he promised he wouldn't kill me to someone. I figured it out immediately who he promised that to. The only person that wouldn't want me dead is you Terra. Terra, he also said something about a deal he made, now I don't know what the deal was but I know who the deal was made with and that someone, Terra, is you." He smiled evilly knowing that he now had Terra and she was ready to confess.

Terra grimaced at what he had just said and finally gave up. "Fine Beast Boy, you win. I hired the necromere to kill Raven and say that it was that my name is Slade but would call me by master as soon as I got him out of his prison. That blew up in my face and then I went to Slade again and asked him who he knew that could do some damage to Raven and he gave me a little spell and in return, I gave him the power spell. Then we made a deal that if this went sky high that Slade would take care of her himself and he could do whatever it was necessary to do that. I told him that if he tried to kill her before I got in with you titans than I would attack him. The deal we made was that as soon as Raven was dead that he could have the city and I would have you leave him alone as long as he didn't kill you. I sent him to jail so that he would find two idiots to use the spell I gave him on. You were never to have caught me Beast Boy." Terra finally broke down and admitted to everything and finally told him the truth.

"All you wanted was me. Get out Terra, before I decide to do something to you." He said turning his back to her.

"No way Beast Boy, I am not leaving now." Terra said seriously "I spent too much time on this to make sure Raven died so that I could have you."

"You should have left Terra, now you're going to pay for everything you did to us." He changed into the beast again and turned around to look at Terra. Terra saw his blood red eyes and the fire in them. This time though, his whole body had been covered in what looked like fire. Terra looked at him frightened and then backed up to get away. Beast Boy's fangs grew two inches longer and could now be seen and his claws grew five inches longer. When he spoke his voice was now even more demonic sounding. "You made a big mistake Terra." He said scaring her even more.

"Beast Boy, since when were you able to talk in animal form and which form is this?" She asked but got no response from him. Then he attacked and grabbed her by the arm but did nothing but stand there. Then he threw her out the window that was no longer there and jumped out after her.

Terra tried to use her powers to catch her fall but nothing was happening she expected to fall and die from the impact but it never came as she was grabbed once again by the arm and threw her into the wall and watched her hit it and fall the rest of the way down. Once she hit the ground she slowly got up and tried to crawl away but her foot was then smashed flat under a boulder. She looked around and saw Beast Boy still on the side of the building ten feet away from her. Though she is in pain she couldn't figure out how the boulder was thrown on her foot. She knew Beast Boy was strong but not even he could pick up that big of a boulder in one hand and throw it ten feet. The next thing she new the boulder was being lifted up in the air and she saw Beast Boy raising his hand and then she knew what had happened, he took her power but that still didn't make any sense because the only one that could do that was Raven. "How did you take my power Beast Boy!?" Terra yelled

"That is a good question Terra, you see, the one thing you didn't count on when Raven died is that she would give me hers so that her power wouldn't be used for evil." That said, Beast Boy grabbed her arm again and threw her back up into the tower. Quickly, he made his way up the side of the building and saw Terra halfway out the door and grabbed her broken foot forcefully causing her to scream out in agony. "I will make you fell all the pain that I feel because of you." He grabbed her arm and pulled it back so hard that he not only broke her arm but also ripped it off. This time the pain was so bad that she couldn't scream at all.

"Beast Boy, please, let me go." She pleaded to him

"Why should I let you go when you wouldn't let my wife and friends go? Why should I let you live when you killed everyone I care about?" Then he took her other hand and squashed it like a pancake. Terra screamed so hard it hurt her ears. After she had stopped he grabbed her and threw her into the wall head first causing her head to badly bleed. "Don't faint on me Terra." He grabbed her good leg and flung her around and finally slammed her head once again into the wall and then dropped her limp body on the ground. After that Beast Boy reverted back to normal and fell to his knees now noticing all the blood on all the walls. It is like a slaughter house but he did all the slaughter. He was on his knees and then let his tears fall like a waterfall. Then a storm started and lightning hit the tower causing the one radio that was out of power to turn on and then the people on the radio started talking.

'Goodnight Jump City! We are hear to take callers and look at that we have one right now.

'Hello, I would like to make a suggestion.' The man on the line said.

'Which song would you like?'

'My wife just died so if you could play the song One Sweet Day that would cheer me up a lot.'

'Ok we will and sorry for your loss.' The man then hung up 'to all those who lost a loved one, this is for you' Then the song started. Then Beast Boy grabbed Raven and held her in his arms and looked at her and said "Thank you Raven, for everything and then the song started.

_Sorry I never told you_

_All I wanted to say_

_And now it's too late to hold you_

'_Cause you've flown away_

_So far away_

_Never had I imagined_

_Living without your smile_

_Feeling and knowing you hear me_

_It keeps me alive_

_Alive_

_And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven_

_Like so many friends we've lost along the way_

_And I know eventually we'll be together One Sweet Day_

_Darling, I never showed you_

_Assumed you'd always be there_

_I took your presence for granted_

_But I always cared_

_And I miss the love we shared_

_And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven_

_Like so many friends we've lost along the way_

_And I know eventually we'll be together _

_One Sweet Day_

_Although the sun will never shine the same_

_I'll always look to a brighter day_

_Lord I know when I lay down to sleep_

_You will always listen as I pray_

_And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven_

_Like so many friends we've lost along the way_

_And I know eventually we'll be together_

_One Sweet Day_

_And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven_

_Like so many friends we've lost along the way_

_And I know eventually we'll be together_

_One Sweet Day_

_Sorry I never told you_

_All I wanted to say_

**Five years later**

Beast Boy left the tower five years ago so he wouldn't be haunted by his friends but he had Tela so he was ok at least until one year ago when his daughter killed by a villain. So here he is one year later and a bomb big enough to destroy the whole city. He put the bomb on the ground and looked around and remembered that all the villains had taken the city. This place he once called home is now a wasteland for the villains. He wanted to escape and today was the day but before he hooked the cord to the bomb, he looked one more time at the tower that was once where he lived. Now it is deserted as the city is. Even Jinx left and now it is his turn. He plugged in the bomb and ran out as far as he could which was a good two yards away. He pushed the button and then ran but when it didn't blow he ran back and saw that the line had been broken. "Should have seen that coming." He said in a monotone voice. He went and manually turned it on. When it said thirty seconds he went and thought about his life and realized how good it was. He would play all these videogames with Cyborg, Raven yelling at him when he would make a dumb joke, Robin always having them train in the morning, and Starfire trying to get them to eat her food. Then a flashback of Raven and him with Tela at the hospital when she was first born. He looked at the time on the bomb and it said twenty seconds. Beast Boy flew up to the top of a building and his last words were. "I am coming Raven. It looks like my One Sweet Day is here." Then the bomb blew the city sky high. A few seconds later, a picture of his family and friends appeared and then there he was right beside them and then it faded. It was sure enough that this was his One Sweet Day.

**The End**


End file.
